Generación anterior
by Mellorine e.e
Summary: Un vistazo a la generación de los padres. Un matrimonio forzado, una unión esencial. Hiashi lo recuerda todo con melancolía.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

_**Generación de Hiashi.**_

Admiraba con melancolía la caminata de su hija. Hoy era el gran día. Su primogénita daba un paso hacia adelante, y lo dejaba atrás.

Hoy se casaba.

Todo pasaba muy rápido para el Hyuga. Su sobrino llevaba hacia el altar a su tesoro, su más preciado junto con su hija más pequeña.

Al final del camino, se encontraba aquel bastardo por el cual su niña lo dejaría. Ese Uchiha la miraba con aquella sonrisa que tanto quería borrar de un puñetazo.

Recordó su pasado, hace casi veinticinco años, cuando le querían arrebatar su felicidad por el bien del Clan. Le querían arrebatar a su amada Hitomi.

**.**

.  
.

—_Tomando en cuenta los pros y los contras de éste matrimonio, llegamos a un acuerdo _**_—_**_La imponente voz del consejero principal Hyuga se dejó escuchar en la sala. Los nervios de Hiashi eran tapados por su rigidez aplicada desde muy chico. _**_—_**_. Con ésta unión, podremos llevar a cabo un pacto de paz entre nuestros dos clanes _**_—_**_El anciano de ojos negros a su lado, asintió dejando que siga su charla. _**_—_**_. Por eso mismo, el día 16 de marzo será la fecha de la boda indicada, entre Hyuga Hiashi y Uchiha Mikoto. ¿Alguna objeción por parte de ambos patriarcas? _**_—_**_Los involucrados miraron a sus respectivos líderes, en sus ojos se detonaba la preocupación._

_Hubo un silencio, demasiado incómodo para los dos más jóvenes de allí._

—_No, ninguna. _**_—_**_Fuuko Uchiha, jefe del Clan Uchiha, negó con su imponente voz. No deseaba el mal contra su hijo Fugaku y contra su enamorada, pero aun siendo la mayor autoridad en los campos Uchiha, los consejeros estaban por encima de él._

—_No, nosotros los Hyuga ayudaremos en todo lo posible. _**_—_**_Hashi miró a su hijo en modo de disculpa._

—_Sin más que decir, pueden retirarse. _**_—_**_Cada miembro de aquella reunión fue alejándose de la sala._

_Al salir, Mikoto y Hiashi se vieron con preocupación. _

_Se querían, sí. Pero sólo como amigos. Ella estaba prometida y él también._

_Al llegar a la salida de aquél dojo, partieron a toda velocidad hacia el parque de Konoha, punto de encuentro que habían acordado un día antes._

_Fueron recibidos con una pelirroja a punto de perder los estribos y un rubio a su lado tratando de calmarla, con algo de miedo. Detrás, algunos de sus amigos conscientes de la situación._

—_¡Hasta que llegaron 'ttebane! _**_—_**_Gritó a los cuatro vientos en cuanto los sintió. _**_—_**_Ustedes mismos dijeron, a las tres de la tarde. ¿Saben qué hora es? ¡Son las cuatro! ¡C-U-A-T-R-O! _**_—_**_Las personas que pasaban por allí se pararon a ver el espectáculo que montaba la Uzumaki._

—_Minato, calma a tu mujer _**_—_**_Dijo Fugaku, ya bastante fastidiado. _**_—_**_. No queremos ser el centro de atención, maldición._

—_Cierra la boca Uchiha. _**_—_**_La jinchuuriki correspondió a la mirada molesta que le dedicaba su mejor amigo._

—_Ya, ya _**_—_**_Un moreno con una coleta alta se paró, sacudiendo su ropa. _**_—_**_. Vayamos a otro lado, aquí nos puede escuchar cualquiera y sería demasiado problemático lidiar con eso.-_

_Partieron hacia los campos de entrenamiento, nadie entrenaba un domingo. Bueno, sí había alguien. Al llegar se encontraron con Maito Dai, haciendo unas cuantas flexiones de brazos._

—_Doscientos cincuenta y tres, doscientos cincuenta y cuatro _**_—_**_Paró al ver a la pandilla allí. _**_—_**_¡Oh! ¿¡Cómo se les da la vida, jóvenes!? _**_—_**_Dijo en modo de saludo el genin con ese raro peinado._

— _¡Hola Dai! _**_—_**_Respondió siempre tan energética la peliroja._**_ —_**_-¿Cómo le está yendo a tu niño? _**_—_**_Hizo referencia a su pequeño hijo._

— _¡Es bastante saludable! Tengo la certeza de que en poco tiempo podré entrenarlo yo mismo. _**_—_**_Una gota se resbaló en la nuca de los presentes. Gai tan solo tenía cuatro años, era imposible que responda a los entrenamientos de su padre._

—_Bien, a lo que venimos._**_ —_**_Dijo un impaciente Uchiha._

— _¿Qué sucedió? _**_—_**_La Hyuga mantenía su mirada serena, aunque por dentro su rabia hervía como el mismísimo infierno. No rabia contra su novio o contra Mikoto, si no que estaba enfadada con su clan, y con el clan Uchiha. _

—_B-bueno _**_—_**_La pelinegra miró el suelo, con impotencia. _**_—_**_. No quisieron ceder, traté de refutar pero ese viejo es muy inteligente _**_—_**_Miró al Hyuga mayor._**_ —_**_-. Y tu novio se quedó calladito, bien de un marica _**_—_**_Risas provenientes de la Jinchuuriki no se hicieron esperar. _**_—_**_. Kushina._**_ —_**_La regañó._

—_L-lo siento. _**_—_**_Se disculpó no tan sincera, reprimiendo una sonrisa._

—_Entonces pongamos en marcha el plan B. _**_—_**_Dijo la Inuzuka, acariciando el pelaje de su can._

— _¿Cuándo será la boda? _

—_En un mes. _

—_Ahora no podemos hacer más que esperar. _**_—_**_Dijo el Aburame, tan sombrío como siempre. A Kushina le dieron escalofríos, al sentirlo hablar tan cerca. No se había percatado de su presencia._

—_Así es _**_—_**_Shikaku se levantó del pasto, sacudiéndose la ropa._**_ —_**_-. Hasta entonces. _**_—_**_Se fue caminando con pereza por donde habían venido._

—_Hermano, sabes que yo mismo tomaría tu lugar, pero no lo aceptarían. _**_—_**_El menor de los Hyuga marchó en silencio hacia el dojo. _**_—_**_Te veo en casa._

_Poco a poco los presentes se fueron, dejando solos a los Hyuga._

—_Prometo que saldremos de ésta. _**_—_**_Hitomi le sonrió a su amado. _**_—_**_Solo hace falta esperar hasta dentro de un mes._

_.  
._

_Un mes había pasado desde aquello. Por toda la aldea se habían dicho rumores en cuanto a la tan llamativa boda. Muchos quisieron asistir, pero lamentablemente para aquellos curiosos la boda era cerrada, a la cual sólo miembros de los respectivos clanes y personas importantes del país del fuego tenían autorización de entrar._

_En una de las habitaciones del lugar, estaba el novio ya cambiado con una yukata azul oscuro. La boda sería al estilo oriental como habían decidido los altos mandos. Su padre ingresó a la sala._

—_Mantén la compostura. _**_—_**_regañó al ver a su hijo encorvado y deprimido. _**_—_**_Sé que no es de tu agrado todo esto del matrimonio, pero es la mejor opción para la paz. Espero que sepas entenderlo. _**_—_**_el menor asintió y mantuvo la frente en alto. Podría estar nervioso, pero un Hyuga nunca bajaba la cabeza. _**_—_**_Estaremos esperando. _**_—_**_y así como vino, se fue dejando sólo al protagonista del evento._

—Sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo.**_—_**_pensó para sí mismo Hiashi, volviendo a su posición anterior._

_._

—_Mikoto-chan, no te resistas. _**_—_**_una anciana, con ojos amables, intentaba terminar los últimos detalles para que el kimono de la Uchiha estuviera en condiciones. _**_—_**_Déjame, serán sólo dos minutos, lo prometo. _**_—_**_la pelinegra soltó un bufido, dejándose llevar. _

—_Muka-san, ¿podría hacer que sea flexible? Cómo sabes, detesto lo incómodo, y deseo _"bailar" _con comodidad. _**_—_**_pidió casi rezando de que no la descubriera. _

—_¡Fufufu! _**_—_**_rio por lo bajo_**_—_**_Claro, sería un placer. _**_—_**_y continuó haciendo su deber._

_._

—_Los declaro marido y mujer. _**_—_**_la pelinegra volvió a la realidad. Estaba ida desde que el cura dijo "si alguien se opone a ésta unión que habla ahora o calle para siempre". Nada pasó y ella temió lo peor. _**_—_**_Puede besar a la n… _**_—_**_ más no terminó, un destello amarillo lo empujó hacia el piso, aturdiéndolo un momento y al instante se paralizó involuntariamente. _

_Todos los presentes se pararon de sus asientos en guardia ante algún ataque enemigo. Una nube de humo apareció en el lugar, varios Sharingan y Byakugan fueron activados. La sorpresa de los guardianes fue no ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a los prometidos._

—_Se tardaron. _**_—_**_Mikoto dijo lo obvio cuándo ya estaba había pasado la peor fase de su plan. _**_—_**_¿¡Qué estaban haciendo!? La idea era llegar en el momento de la oposición._

—_Tu lindo noviecito se quedó como 20 minutos pensando una y otra vez el plan. _**_—_**_el mencionado se encogió en su lugar cuándo recibió la mirada fulminante de la Uchiha. _

—_¡No me eches la culpa! ¡El maldito vago se quedó dormido también! _**_—_**_todos miraron hacia Shikaku, que no dijo nada. Después de todo, era verdad. _

—_Ya, ya. _**_—_**_Un hombre robusto intentó calmarlos. _**_—_**_Primero debemos pensar qué haremos con él._**_ —_**_señaló al pobre cura inconsciente sobre su hombro. _

—_Tíralo por ahí._**_ —_**_–dijo la Inuzuka. _

—_Eso sería muy cruel._

—_Cruel es tener que saltar con un kimono. Me siento humillada. _**_—_**_dijo la Uchiha._

—_Además dejaría rastro. Mejor esconderlo. _**_—_**_los demás pasaron de la quejosa Mikoto._

—_No tenemos tiempo._

—_Deja que yo me encargo, ustedes sigan adelante. _**_—_**_el Aburame se detuvo, Choza le pasó al hombre y se dedicó a camuflarlo con sus insectos._

—_Un problema menos. Ahora debemos correr, a esos malditos ojitos blancos no se les escapa nada. _**_—_**_Hitomi se sintió algo ofendida ante el comentario de Kushina, pero se quedó callada. _

—Byakugan **_—_**_Hiashi activó su línea sucesoria, encontrándose con un obstáculo. _**_—_**_. A quinientos metros nos están esperando, será mejor tomar otra ruta. _**_—_**_visualizó a sus al rededores, pero se sorprendió al ver en todas direcciones al menos seis guardias uchihas y hyugas. Paró en seco, los demás lo imitaron. _**_—_**_No hay salida._

—_Tendremos que pelear _**_—_**_propuso la jinchuuriki. La única Hyuga mujer activó su técnica para buscar un hueco entre todos esos ninjas. No quería pelear. _**_—_**_serán pesados, pero podremos._

—_¡Por allí! –Hitomi indicó con su dedo hacia el norte. –Hay una salida segura, si vamos rápido podremos pasar sin pelear. –casi instantáneamente emprendieron camino hacia el lugar indicado._

—_Rayos, yo que quería pelear contra esos egocéntricos 'ttebane. –se quejó Kushina. Hacía mucho que no tenía un enfrentamiento decente._

—_Si salimos vivos, tendremos una lucha tú y yo después de esto. –propuso el pelinegro._

—_¿Para salir victoriosa? Serías pan comido Fugaku, no me hagas reír. _

—_Maldi… -no logró terminar, ya que una presencia hizo alarmar a los jóvenes._

—_Deténganse. –un Uchiha mayor apareció frente a ellos. Los hyugas se miraron extrañados, no lo habían sentido ni visto hasta ese momento. –Yo me encargaré de ponerle alto a su rebeldía._

—_Córrase anciano, tenemos prisa. –dijo Tsume. –Váyase a tomar el té por ahí._

—_A un lado. _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu.**_ —_**_una gran bola de fuego fue despedida hacia el Uchiha mayor, aparentemente le dio de lleno. La "pandilla" siguió de largo, pero no contaron con que el viejo usara un clon. Una patada fue dirigida hacia Fugaku, quien voló un par de metros hacia un árbol. –Mierda._

—_No deberías subestimar a un Uchiha, eso ya debes saberlo. –hizo unas señas y en segundos varios ninjas aparecieron desde los arbustos. _

_Una batalla se dio entre los once fugitivos y veinte ninjas, Uchihas y Hyugas. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, el anciano de un lado y los once del otro, quedaban en pie, malheridos. _

—_Hey, viejito –habló la peliroja – ¿crees que con esas técnicas tan pobres podrás vencer a la gran Kushina Uzumaki? ¡Estás equivocado! –adelantó el pie derecho y puso el puño izquierdo en alto. –ya verás, ¡te patearé el trasero 'ttebane!_

—_Kushina, no lo provoques. –el rubio se llevó una mano a la sien. –Lo único que nos falta es que se enoje. –trató de hacer reflexionar a la jinchuuriki._

—_Pero si es un viejo decrépito, antes de llegar a mí, se le harán polvo los huesos… -reaccionó tarde a la patada dirigida hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó. -¿¡Qué caraj…!? –al abrir los ojos, Minato se encontraba en frente suyo y a unos metros al anciano herido en el suelo. –G-gracias. –se quedó anonada._

—_La gran Kushina Uzumaki señoras y señores. –La Inuzuka dijo esto con burla y sarcasmo bien marcado. -¿Qué haríamos sin ti?-_

—_¡Cierra la boca Tsume! –el rubor de sus mejillas hacía competencia con su cabello._

—_Ciertamente te salvó como a una princesa. –reconoció el primogénito Aburame._

—_¡Cállate! ¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí? –tuvo la duda, ya que él se había quedado atrás. _

—_Mientras luchaban._

—_¿No deberíamos escapar? -recordó Hitomi. –Es decir, varios ninjas se dirigen hacia nosotros.-_

—_¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –regañó la ya ulcerada Uzumaki. _

—_Se los estuve diciendo, pero no me hacían caso._

—_Yo incluso se los grité. Los había sentido justo después de pelear.-_

_Los jóvenes emprendieron marcha hacia la torre hokage, dónde podrían quejarse y refugiarse de otros ancianos._

_Después de largas reuniones diarias, montañas de papeleos y huelgas de hambre por parte de algunos amigos, Mikoto y Hiashi pudieron librarse de esa boda. _

_._

.

_Fugaku y Mikoto tuvieron un hijo al año siguiente y más tarde, unos cinco años más, tuvieron otro hijo llamado Sasuke. A los ocho años de este último, ocurrió la tan famosa "masacre Uchiha", en el que fallecieron los mayores._

_Hiashi y Hitomi contrajeron matrimonio, seis años más tarde tuvieron una niña, a la que llamaron Hinata. Luego de cinco años, al nacer la siguiente niña llamada Hanabi, Hitomi falleció en el parto._

.

.

—Padre –salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la voz de su hija menor. **_—_**, ¿en qué pensabas? Ya terminó la ceremonia.

—No importa, vamos. –salió de aquel lugar junto a su hija.

En el silencioso camino, se puso a recordar con melancolía los momentos de su Juventud. Momentos en los que incluso se reía de lo más estúpido. En esos momentos de paz y armonía, nunca creería que él sería uno de los últimos en quedar vivo. El Aburame, la Inuzuka y él quedaron vivos… ¿quién lo diría?

El tiempo pasó, y su generación quedó en sólo recuerdos.

.

.

¡Mi primer fic que no incluye a Hinata! Jajaja. Aunque no me resistí, y la nombré al principio.  
Espero que les haya gustado ésta basura, o al menos no hayan perdido su tiempo. La verdad que estuve peleando con el final, no me gustó. Algo es algo, ¿no?

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **_


End file.
